


Wake

by palantine (yoshitsune)



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-13
Updated: 2009-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:29:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshitsune/pseuds/palantine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akira wakes him up in his favourite way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake

**Author's Note:**

> prompt. 086　探る舌先 | searching tongue

Still in half sleep, Motomi feels the ground beneath him tip. A cold breeze makes his skin prickle into gooseflesh. He thinks of being sea bound, but he feels far too comfortable to believe that.

The smell of proper fresh coffee reaches his nose. It's his favourite smell at the moment because it means being home. Their home.

"Hey, your coffee's getting cold." Akira's breath tickles in his ear. Motomi grunts, but doesn't move or open his eyes.  
"You're not staying in bed all day." With that Akira kicks away the rest of the blankets. It's cold, but soon Akira's warmth seeps through his shirt and warms Motomi's back.

The tip of Akira's tongue traces over the small of his back. Although it feels good and quickly solves the problem of feeling cold, it's so relaxing when Akira gives him this kind of attention Motomi could gladly doze off again.

"Weren't you trying to get me out of bed?" Motomi mumbles. It's a wonder that Akira is licking him instead of taking the hard-line approach of pushing him out of bed.

"Yup." Akira stops at his tailbone. With his warm hands he curves around Motomi's ass, pulls him apart. His searching tongue-tip makes Motomi twitch and arch.

It's never long enough before Akira stops. He gives Motomi a soft slap before he stands up.

"So that was your evil plot," Motomi says as he finally sits up. Akira is just out of reach or Motomi would have dragged him back into bed.

"Well, you're up now."

"Only if we can do it in the shower."

Akira does his best to look unenthusiastic, but there's no hiding the colour in his cheeks.


End file.
